


Cabin Fever

by Land_Under_Sea (ind1go_ink)



Series: The Collective Encounters of Curious Creatures [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Creatures, Dismemberment, F/M, Magic, Monsters, Necrophilia, ghost!York, spells, witch!Carolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/Land_Under_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina tries her hardest, but can't make it work. York reveals his death spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

It could be considered lucky that York was, in a certain sense, dead. It meant that when Carolina threw an old spell book at his head in a demon-possessed rage, it passed right through him and slammed against the wall, followed by an unearthly scream that didn’t burst his eardrums. He watched as Carolina advanced, eyes black and hair licking with flames. Then he brushed her cheek.

The scream stopped, her hair fell limp, and the black faded from her eyes.

“York?” Her voice was faint, eyes unseeing. She reached out, and her fingers touched his face, the outline of his cheek wavering as it adjusted to the feeling of touch for the first time in years. A shudder passed through his frame, her fingers were warm, comforting. Carolina took his face in both hands, pressing a very-real feeling kiss to his temple. He basked in the warmth for a moment before realising that her hands were tremoring, and her knees shaking.

“You can’t keep doing this,” He said quietly as she leaned against his body.

“Yes I can, and I will keep doing this. Anything to make you real again.” She muttered.

York sighed, his ghostly breath puffing Carolina’s limp hair. “You made me a body, that’s enough!”

She straightened, moving away. “No, it’s not. I’m so close.”

“Lina,” York stood, wrapping her up in a tight hug from behind. “You need to take a break. Doing spells every night? Draining yourself like this? It’s stupid. You need to focus on the important things.”

She turned in his arms, pressing her face to his chest. “Like beating Tex?” She hissed.

York frowned, rubbed circles into the small of her back through the thick robes she wore for the rite. “No, like having a good time. What happened to ‘look at me pull a bunny out of a hat’ Carolina? Why did you get mixed up with this dark stuff?”

“To get you back,” She murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He held her tight, letting the feeling fill his senses. It had been so long since he’d been able to feel her kisses on his face, her hands running through his hair. A wistfulness grew in him, a pang of regret. He’d been dead for so long, longer than Carolina had been in his not-life, and the fact that she was going out of her way to get him a corporeal head struck his gut with a flood of warmth.

“Did I ever tell you how I died?” He hummed, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Carolina looked up at him, strength returning to her features. “No.”

“It was in the early 1920s, I was just a kid at the time really. No more than maybe twenty. The prohibition was on then, y’know, so no booze and all that. Not unless you got mixed up with the underground crim rings, which, being stupid and young, I did.” He had an amused look in his eye. “So I got mixed up with crooks and gangs, and for awhile it was fun. But then I got it easy with the mafia boss’ daughter…” He snorted. “Boss wasn’t too happy about that obviously. He had me beheaded. It was scary, and dark but then I found myself floating, looking down at little New York with it’s prohibition. I didn’t want to be there anymore. I didn’t really question what happened to me, what I was y’know?”

Carolina was staring at him, eyes impassive. “So that’s why I can’t get you a head.” She mused, withdrawing and wrapping her arms around herself. “You were beheaded. I can’t get you a head. Not when that was your death point. I’d always thought you’d, I don’t know, died of a heart attack. I was so frustrated.”

“You think I’m that mundane, huh?” The joke fell in unlistening ears. Carolina sat on her bunk with a barely concealed sigh.

“I can’t do it,” She bit her lip, eyes narrowing.

“That’s okay, I think sex with a guy with an incorporeal head must be quite the thrilling adventure.” He drawled, sitting beside her, patting her shoulder. She chuckled, eyeing him.

“You know how to make anything funny.”

“That’s my speciality, aside from a few other things,”

Carolina hummed her reply, leaning against York’s side, taking a moment to turn his head and kiss him, lips meeting a chilly barrier that yielded only when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, pulling away with a sly grin.

“That spell only lasts twelve hours, and we have the whole day to ourselves… Why not make the most of it?”

 


End file.
